zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Fire-Luigi/Présentation d'un Zelda like : Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru
600px|center Avant propos: ce billet de blog est rédigé en partie par Sedali dit Maxime, dit aussi l'adorateur d'oursins, et par Fire-Luigi dit le râleur du sud. Si vous avez des questions sur le sud ou sur les oursins ou sur les oursins du sud... eh bien merci de vous abstenir de les poser, parce que c'est pas le sujet du blog, Nanméo ! right|link=Eh bien le bonjour ! Dans ce billet de blog, nous allons vous présenter Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru. C'est... non, partez pas, svp !!! Le nom est affreux c'est vrai mais partez pas je vous jure ! Si vous êtes sages, vous pourrez avoir la suite de cette photo, du coup restez ! :D Introduction left|200px|link=À la fin des années 1980 - début des années 90, l'industrie du jeu vidéo commence à peine à se développer. Déjà à cette période, des licences que nous connaissons tous aujourd'hui étaient nées: Mario, Zelda, Metroid, Final Fantasy, ou encore Sonic. Tous ces noms vous sont familiers évidemment. Normal, le succès de ces licences n'est plus à prouver. Cependant, cette période, ce sont également des essais, parfois infructueux : des jeux qui ont essayé de se forger une place, sans grand succès, et dont certains sont tombés dans l'oubli. Kaeru no Tame wa Naru, littéralement Les Grenouilles pour Lesquelles la Cloche Sonne, en est un parmi d'autres. Mais attention : un jeu peu populaire est-il pour autant forcément mauvais ? Bien sûr que oui non! C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, nous allons vous le faire découvrir à travers ce billet. Pourquoi ce choix ? 130px|left|link=Kaer... (On va l'appeler jeu des Grenouilles, d'accord ?) est un jeu Gameboy d'action & aventure & "RPG" (on en reparlera) qui se rapproche beaucoup dans son level design des jeux Zelda, dont nous sommes tous les deux fans puisque nous sommes administrateurs ici depuis assez longtemps. De plus, bien qu'il ne soit sorti qu'au Japon, il est intéressant de noter son influence (certes minime, mais tout de même existante) qui a suivi sa sortie : Link's Awakening reprend en effet le même moteur graphique. On peut donc voir le jeu des Grenouilles comme un précurseur qui a donné des idées à ce titre Zelda. On retrouve d'ailleurs l'un des personnages du jeu : le prince Richard, dans Link's Awakening (voir ci-contre); le thème musical qui l'accompagne étant le thème principal du jeu japonais. noicon|center left|150px|Le prince Sable|link=Nous avons également pu, avec surprise, assister au comeback du prince Sablé (le personnage que l'on incarne dans ce jeu) dans le titre Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Son rôle est ici celui de trophée aide... mais tout de même ! Ce jeu qui semblait être passé à la trappe, voire même renié par Nintendo, refait parler de lui plus de 30 ans après sa sortie ! Peut-être pouvons nous d'ailleurs nous attendre à voir paraître une suite dans un futur plus ou moins proche, à l'instar de Kid Icarus qui s'est vu offrir un jeu 3D, 25 ans après le précédent. Enfin. Un jeu très intéressant en perspective, c'est pourquoi nous voulions l'essayer. Présentation Le jeu est sorti sur Game Boy le 4 septembre 1992. Soit pour la comparaison: * 10 mois après A Link to the Past. * 10 mois également avant Link's Awakening. * 6 ans après le premier Kid Icarus sur NES ainsi que 10 mois environ après le deuxième (en Europe). * 5 ~ 6 ans après les jeux vidéo que l'on considère être les premiers RPG console (Final Fantasy fin 1987, Dragon Quest en 1986 ...) Ce détail a son importance, on reviendra dessus par la suite. Synopsis Posons le cadre Vous incarnez le prince Sablé, rival du prince Richard depuis sa tendre enfance. Un bô jour, on vous informe que le royaume de Mille-Feuille (... non ce n'est pas une blague, et c’est en français dans le jeu :3 Il va falloir s’y faire aux noms de ce genre, ça va être comme ça tout le long !) a été envahi par des vilains pas bô, bouh !! Et la princesse Tiramisu (ce n'est toujours pas une blague) a été enlevée, que c'est terrible ! Tiens, cela me rappelle quelque chose .... Enfin bref un peu de sérieux, il s'agit somme toute d'un scénario pour le moins standard, mais qui ouvre sur diverses possibilités d'évolutions ! Et vous verrez par la suite que malgré son histoire d'apparence plus que classique, ce jeu parvient à nous emmener dans son univers, plein de rebondissements et de revirements de situation. Enfin... la vie de héros de jeu vidéo n'est pas toujours facile ; et le prince Sablé notre héros... Ouh hou hou, excusez-moi. Qu'ai-je dit là, un héros ? Un porte-chandelle plutôt ! Et c'est là que ce jeu est génial : Nintendo jusque-là nous présentait des héros plus ou moins solitaires mais capables de compter sur leurs amis, brillants, reconnus par tous et prêts à tout pour faire régner la justice : prenons Mario, Samus Aran, Link, Pit (Uprising n'existait pas encore on le rappelle !). Tous sans exception rentrent dans ces cases. Ce sont des héros parfaits auxquelles on aimerait pouvoir s'identifier. Ici, bien que vaillant, notre cher prince Sablé commence l'aventure en ne sachant pas se battre ; tous ses duels contre son ami Richard se soldant par des échecs ! Dans l'ombre de ce dernier, son "armée" préfère suivre les commandements de Richard plutôt que les siens, et on peut dire que l'esprit fratricide est là : alors qu'il s'engage sur le bateau pour partir à Mille-Feuille, Richard le repousse violemment et il se retrouve seul sur la berge ! Ah, c'est un bon héros ça, je suis sûr que vous l'aimez déjà ! :D Grenouille2.png|Le royaume Mille-Feuille Grenouille3.png|Richard Grenouille1.png|Le prince Sablé se fait jarter du bateau qui part sans lui ! La disparition malédiction #Georges Perec Enfin, déterminé à aller sauver la princesse Tiramisu, (et ce car... heu... pour jouer aux échecs avec elle sans doute), notre bon prince trouve alors la solution : dilapider sa fortune pour acheter le bateau d'un marin et partir avec sans demander de compte ! ... Ouais, un anti-héros je vous l'avais dis. :| Le prince Sablé a d'ailleurs possiblement (mais je ne dirais pas probablement) inspiré le personnage de Wario, qui comme lui est un personnage très riche, mais à l'opposé de lui : cupide et lâche. Finalement arrivé sur l'île, il découvre quelque chose de bien plus terrible qu'il ne l'imaginait : l'armée de son ami Richard a été transformée en grenouilles !!! Et lui aussi dans le process, après être tombé dans un puits. Il avait auparavant rendu visite à une mystérieuse sorcière répondant au nom de Mandola et bu une drôle de potion. Hum, tout ceci est-il lié ? ... Grenouille7.png|Des grenouilles en ville ! Il s'agit de l'armée de Richard qui a été transformée Grenouille9.png|Mandola Et c'est là que la véritable quête se révèle, marquant un nouveau départ pour le prince : redevenu humain grâce à cette même sorcière Mandola, et ayant acquis la faculté de se changer en grenouille à volonté, il se met en quête de sauver son armée, de dissiper cette malédiction qui les a transformés en grenouilles. Au départ couard et faible, le prince profite de ses expériences de combat contre l'armée de Lord Delarin (l'antagoniste à l'origine de l'invasion de l'île) pour se renforcer, et c'est désormais lui et lui seul le maître du destin de son camarade Richard. La solution se présente rapidement à lui : il faut attendre le printemps pour que les grenouilles redeviennent humaines. Mais cela risque de prendre du temps. Il apprend alors qu'une Cloche Magique est capable de faire venir le printemps lorsqu'elle sonne. D’où : Les Grenouilles pour Lesquelles la Cloche Sonne. Malheureusement, l'éveil du printemps marquera aussi l'éveil de Lord Delarin, dangereux serpent tapis au fond du palais impérial, et qui attend de se réveiller pour décimer la population... Le prince sera-t-il capable de le repousser ? Que se passera-t-il au moment où la cloche sonnera ? Notre prince n'est pas au bout de ses peines... Grenouille12.png|La cloche, brisée. Il va falloir la réparer. Gameplay : les plus et les moins Combats Comme on l’a déjà évoqué auparavant, le “Jeu des grenouilles” est un jeu d’aventure/RPG en vue plongeante. Le jeu consiste en une succession de tableaux fixes, donc pas de caméra centrée sur le personnage, ce qui était la norme à l’époque, pour des raisons de chargement des zones principalement. La principale particularité réside dans son système de combat, qui pourrait être comparé aux combats cinématiques que possèdent certains jeux de nos jours : quand le Prince Sablé rencontre un ennemi, un combat au tour par tour se lance, similaire à ce qui se fait dans les RPG. Cependant … Le fait est que les jeux actuels présentent des systèmes de QTE (Quick Time Event, basiquement des touches à appuyer au bon moment), système qui n’existe pas chez nos grenouilles. Pour résumer simplement : Le contrôle sur le combat est inexistant. Lorsque l’on affronte un ennemi, on regarde d’un œil circonspect le combat sans aucune interaction possible. Soit on a les objets nécessaires pour vaincre les ennemis qui se dressent sur notre chemin, soit... on échoue. Et c’est là qu’intervient le deuxième point marquant du gameplay du jeu : l’annexe est indispensable. Il est nécessaire d’obtenir tous les objets cachés d’une zone pour pouvoir passer à la suivante. Typiquement, regardez cette scène : center Que vous dites-vous en la voyant ? « Oh tiens, c’est une simple zone de passage reliant une ville. Il y a des buissons à brûler. Dessous, je vais découvrir une cave avec un vieil homme qui va me donner 30 Pokédollars ! » Ou bien, celle-ci : center « Oh tiens un bouclier en bois est en vente (à gauche. Sisi c’est un bouclier, croyez-moi), je peux sûrement l’acheter si je le désire afin de faciliter un peu mon aventure ! Comme dans Zelda quoi. :P » Eh bien vous avez … Tort ! Oui il y a bien une grotte cachée sous un buisson, avec une upgrade dans le premier cas, oui le bouclier va bien faciliter votre aventure dans le deuxième cas… Mais là où ce jeu est contre intuitif : pour progresser, vous vous DEVEZ de les avoir acquis. Ce ne sont pas des améliorations optionnelles. Et pourquoi cela ? Eh bien c’est en lien avec le système de combat que nous évoquions plus haut. Si vous n’avez pas obtenu toutes les améliorations d’une zone, vous ferez face tôt ou tard à un ennemi qui vous enlève tous vos cœurs avant que vous ne réussissiez à enlever les siens. Aussi, les limites de ce système de combat sont là : afin d’imposer la difficulté, la seule option pour les développeurs est de poser un “ennemi barrage”, que vous ne pourrez jamais battre si vous avez décidé de rush car il vous manque des objets. Et c’est bien dommage ! Certains joueurs cherchent à se mettre en difficulté pour ajouter du challenge. Ne connaît-on pas un ami qui veut éperdument finir son FFVII en prenant le moins de niveaux possibles ? Il développe alors une stratégie très méthodique pour pouvoir passer chaque boss, chaque combat forcé, sans se faire écraser telle une vulgaire mouche, tout ça pour le beau jeu ! Ou à l’inverse, prenons l’autre ami qui lui, préfère farmer les rats pendant des heures pour être overlevel en permanence et rouler sur le jeu car c’est son style. Le jeu des grenouilles ne vous donne pas de liberté à ce niveau-là, il vous impose son rythme. A un endroit donné, tout le monde a le même nombre de cœur, la même puissance, qu’il le veuille ou non. Transformations Après une grosse déception au niveau du système de combat, voici maintenant une bonne surprise que nous offre ce titre : les transformations. Les grenouilles et les serpents : deux créatures très importantes dans ce jeu comme vous avez pu le comprendre. Et justement, deux formes que le Prince Sablé peut adopter suivant les circonstances. * La forme de grenouille lui permet de se mouvoir sous l’eau sans se noyer. * La forme serpent lui permet de passer par des endroits très étroits. La transformation en serpent ou en grenouille est au cœur de ce jeu, certains passages nous obligeant à changer de forme. Mais bon, pouvoir marcher sous l’eau, passer par des trous étroits, c’est un peu léger non ? Vous avez bien raison, et les possibilités ne s’arrêtent d’ailleurs pas là lorsque vous vous transformez ! Le jeu des grenouilles a été admirablement construit pour nous faire utiliser nos différentes formes le plus possible, et pas juste à l’occasion lors d’un puzzle ou deux. Le level design a été très bien conçu à ce niveau-là : lors d’un bond, le serpent a une hauteur de saut très faible. Aussi, il sera inadapté aux phases de plateformes à la Mario, mais sera très bon lors des moments d’infiltrations snipper à la… Solid Snake ? La grenouille à l’inverse, fait des bonds d’acrobates qui lui permettent d’atteindre des plateformes situées très en hauteur. Enfin, le prince humain a une hauteur de saut moyenne. Mais le serpent a d’autres atouts à revendre. Voyez cet ennemi faible : il est capable de le transformer en bloc, créant ainsi une plateforme ! center Et lors des combats, là encore certains sont avantagés. La grenouille ne fait qu’une bouchée des insectes, quel que soit le niveau actuel du Prince Sablé. Une vilaine guêpe vous fait trop peur et vous ne pouvez pas continuer ? Transformez-vous en grenouille et roulez jeunesse ! En revanche, le serpent se fait au contraire victimiser par les insectes, vous ne sortirez jamais vainqueur d’un combat sous cette forme ! Et ce, même s’il s’agit du premier Chenipan de la route 1 alors que vous en êtes arrivé à la fin du jeu ! (Si quelqu’un veut théoriser là-dessus, je vous écoute ! Pourquoi insecte > serpent ? :3 ) De la même manière, la grenouille perd son duel contre les serpents, alors que le serpent passe outre ses congénères sans soucis. Alors que contre les hommes, le serpent se fait violemment frapper, tandis ce que la grenouille passe sans problème. Le prince quant à lui, se bastonne avec tout le monde, mais ne perd ses moyens contre personne : il est équilibré. Pour illustrer ceci, voici une petite séquence vidéo qui montre le prince face à un serpent, sous ses trois formes : center|425px Quêtes et environnements Avant de commencer le jeu, c'est quelque chose qui peut de prime abord inquiéter : aujourd'hui nous le savons, ce jeu n'a pas réussi à percer, quelles peuvent en être les raisons ? Des quêtes peut-être trop vides, et inintéressantes. L'absence de vie somme toute à la Zelda I : le héros découvre un monde vaste, mais n'a au final que peu d'interactions avec ce fameux monde. Eh bien rassurez-vous, tout ceci est faux ! Le jeu des grenouilles comme je l'ai dit, arrive à nous emmener dans son univers décalé du début à la fin. La progression se fait en allant de ville en ville, et ce, dans le but de trouver une solution pour ramener les grenouilles à leur forme humaine. Mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de se promener d'un point A à un point B : en effet, les quêtes qui nous sont nombreuses et variées. Aider un professeur de Nantendo (ce n'est pas une erreur. C'est bien Nantendo) à retrouver du Wasabi pour ses sushis, sauver les villageois d'A la Mode qui se sont fait capturés par l'armée de Delarin, ou même convaincre un mec bourré de partir en mission d'excavation dans une mine ! Grenouille14.png|Le professeur est content d'avoir du wasabi Grenouille15.png|La "ville des bourrés". Tous les habitants sonts saouls et il faut réussir à parler à leur chef. Le jeu distingue aussi très clairement des phases plus axées sur la recherche, où il nous faut (chercher les objets cachés parce que c'est obligatoire, *hum* ) comprendre où aller, à qui parler pour faire avancer l'histoire ; et les phases de "donjons" qui ont été admirablement conçues. Il n'y a pas de temple à proprement parler à la Zelda, de chateau de fin de monde à la Mario, ou de chapitres. Mais le joueur habitué à tous ces codes vidéoludiques assimilera une zone particulière qui diffère des autres à une forme de donjon, alors qu'elle n'a rien de tel (ce mot n'étant même pas énoncé une seule fois). En particulier, nous sommes amenés dans notre quête à visiter un champ de wasabi. Le prince Sablé doit y résoudre plusieurs énigmes, progresser de manière non linéaire, et affronter un insecte géant très puissant à la fin, qui fait office de boss. Rien dans le jeu ne nous oblige à considérer ce champ comme un donjon. Le but premier est simplement d'aller ramasser du wasabi pour le professeur de l'île, non pas d'aller chercher une ancienne relique sacrée des temps anciens. Et pourtant, de part sa construction, le joueur aura tendance à le considérer comme tel ! center|Le champ de Wasabi Durée de vie Comme tous les jeux Gameboy, ce titre est assez court. Il est possible de le finir en quelques heures de jeux (et en deux heures en speedrun, ce qui est le même temps environ que pour Link's Awakening). Cette durée de vie reste néanmoins très correcte pour l'époque, et plus important : on ne s'ennuie pas. La variété des quêtes nous pousse à toujours vouloir poursuivre pour découvrir ce qui va se passer ensuite, pour voir à quels nouveaux problèmes notre prince Sablé va être confrontés. Notamment pour renforcer la durée de vie du jeu, l'un des procédés qui a été utilisé est tout simplement génial : la revisite du château de la princesse. Le prince Sablé est amené à s'y rendre par 5 fois. On pourrait penser que visiter 5 fois le même lieu est une technique fainéante pour allonger artificiellement la durée de vie, et cela peut être vrai. Mais dans ce cas, il s'agit de 5 visites différentes ! Car le château présente 4 portes qui s'ouvrent grâce à des clefs obtenues à différents moments de l'aventure. Aussi, chaque visite nous amène à visiter une nouvelle branche grâce à une nouvelle clef, et c'est au final un parcours totalement différent ! Un procédé ingénieux mais parfaitement mis en place. Conclusion Ah et bien sûr pour la fameuse image : Catégorie:Billets de blog